<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miles to Go — A Curley Burne x Johnny Gannon Fanvid by NB_Cecil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572289">Miles to Go — A Curley Burne x Johnny Gannon Fanvid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil'>NB_Cecil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warlock MLM Cowboys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warlock (1959), Warlock (film 1959)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alison Krauss &amp; Union Station, Bittersweet, Canon-Typical Violence, DeForest Kelley - Freeform, Embedded Video, M/M, MLM Cowboys, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Richard Widmark, Warlock (1959 film), Western, fan video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Gannon’s relationship with the San Pablo cowboys is irreversibly changed when he becomes Warlock’s deputy sheriff. He has few regrets, save that he and Curley Burne are now on opposing sides.</p><p>A fan edit of the 1959 film Warlock to the song ‘Miles to Go’ by Alison Krauss and Union Station.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curley Burne/Johnny Gannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warlock MLM Cowboys [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miles to Go — A Curley Burne x Johnny Gannon Fanvid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>